One in a Million
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Desde el nacimiento hasta el día en el que encontró su camino. Una estrella que brillaba como nadie en el firmamento, y consiguió alcanzar su sueño. Porque ella era una en un millón.


_**Este OS es una mezcla de haber visto StreetDance, practicar Street (lo practico, aunque no soy muy buena), cantar y bailar yo sola en mi habitación. Así, salió esto. Lo tenía en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora no me había atrevido a escribirlo. En fín, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste:)**_

_**Este fic está inspirado en la canción One in a Million feat Music Kidz, de la BSO de StreetDance 3D. **_

_**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo que reconozcan a la peli StreetDance, y diferentes películas que han colaborado, y lo demás, es producto de mi imaginación. **_

_**Summary: ****Desde el nacimiento hasta el día en el que encontró su camino. Una estrella que brillaba como nadie en el firmamento, y consiguió alcanzar su sueño. Porque ella era ****una en un millón. **_

_**ONE IN A MILLION**_

_**Capítulo único: One in a Million **_

Fue un trece de Septiembre, justamente a las 15:48 cuando el dulce llanto de la pequeña Isabella inundó aquella sala de hospital.

Lágrimas de alegría y cansancio caían por las mejillas de Renée Swan, y los ojos de Charlie Swan, su marido, brillaban con una chispa especial, con orgullo y admiración hacia ese pequeño ser, que era la mezcla perfecta entre ellos dos.

Charlie se acercó cuando depositaron a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre, y besó con ternura la frente de ambas.

Estando ya en la habitación correspondiente, la pequeña familia recibió las visitas de sus familiares y amigos. Los Webber, los cuales acababan de tener una hija, Ángela y los Stanley, los cuales tenían una hija también, pero un año mayor, fueron algunos de los visitantes que alabaron la belleza que poseía la pequeña Isabella.

Todos reconocían que había sacado rasgos de ambos. Los grandes y luminosos ojos marrón chocolate de Charlie, el pelo color caoba de Renée y la piel blanca, suave y cremosa como una princesa de cuento.

Había sido un embarazao complicado, pero aún así, todo había salido bien, y la pequeña Isabella, a los dos días, estaba preparada para empezar su nueva vida en la casa que sus padres compartían. Era una pequeña casa al norte de Forks, el pequeño pueblo de Washington donde residían. La casa en cuestión era pequeña, pintada de color blanco, como la mayoría de las casas allí.

En cuanto llegaron, y Renée levantó a la pequeña Isabella en sus brazos para enseñarle la casa, el bebé emitió un dulce sonido, parecido a una risa, que inundó el hogar, y les indicó que iban a ser muy felices allí.

-A... ma... -repetía una y otra vez la pequeña Bella, como habían acostumbrado a llamarla sus padres. Desde que había cumplido los dos años, había empezado a empitir algunos sonidos imitando sílabas, aunque todavía no pronunciaba palabras completas. Llevaba varios días intentando decir mamá, y cada vez que pronunciaba esas "palabras", a sus padres se les iluminaba la cara.

Como muchos habían predicho, Bella había heredado el pelo de Renée. Un suave pelo caoba que caía en ondas por su pequeña espalda.

-Venga, Bella, di mamá -repetía una y otra vez Renée, sentada junto a ella en la alfombra del salón, mientras Charlie les grababa con la cámara.

-Ma... má. ¡Mamá! -gritó Bella, y las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Renée. Eran lágrimas de orgullo. Lágrimas de una madre orgullosa. Lágrimas de una madre feliz.

En los días siguientes, Bella no dejó de repetir una y otra vez "mamá", hasta que en una confusión de sílabas, pronunció "papá".

La cara de Charlie se iluminó, y las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, aunque no cayeron. Charlie no era de esos. Charlie no mostraba sus emociones facilmente.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ángela no podía ir mejor. La niña, con sus cinco años recién cumplidos, se lo estaba pasando genial en la increible fiesta que sus padres habían organizado en el jardín de su casa. Bella y Jessica estaban allí, y no se lo podían estar pasando mejor.

Habían corrido, jugado, saltado, y comido pastel de chocolate, el cual se habían tirado unas a otras, provocando que todas terminaran pringadas de chocolate.

Sus padres solo habián reído de las ocurrencias de sus hijas, y las madres las habían acompañado a cambiarse.

Las tres bostezaron, y la madre de Ángela, Charlotte, sacó tres pijamas, se los puso y las acostó a las tres en la inmensa cama de la niña.

Y Bella aseguraba que ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

No sabía cuanto se equivocaba...

Ocho años. Solo contaba con ocho años, y ya había encontrado su vocación.

Había sido un día lluvioso. Su padre estaba trabajando en la comisaría, ya que era el Jefe de Policía de Forks, y su madre se encontraba en la planta de arriba, limpiando y recogiendo un poco.

Bella no se sentía como las demás niñas de su colegio.

Las niñas de su clase solo se preocupaban por los vestidos y no ensuciarse. Pero Bella siempre había sido rara.

Cuando tenían que elegir a que jugar, ella prefería jugar con los niños, o sentarse en un rincón, e imaginar que encontraba a alguien que pensara igual que ella.

El día en cuestión, Bella se sentía muy aburrida, y había decidido encender la televisión. Sus amigas veían siempre series de princesas, pero ella prefería sentarse y leer cuentos.

Estaba pasando los canales de televisión distraidamente, cuando su madre la llamó desde el piso de arriba. Subió corriendo las escaleras, y cuando ayudó a su madre, las volvió a bajar rápido. Solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando llegó al salón.

Y su mundo entero cambió.

En la televisión, un grupo de chicos y chicas bailaba al son de la música. Una música nueva, fuerte.

Una música que invitaba a moverse. Pero no a moverse a compás de salsa, vals o ballet. Una música que invitaba a improvisar. Una música que invitaba a inventar pasos.

Y ahí, en ese mismo instante, fue que Bella se dio cuenta de que ella jamás sería una princesita.

No. Ella no sería comos Ang y Jess, sus amigas de clase. Ella jamás se pelearía con su madre por que vestidito le quedaba mejor. Ella jamás iría vestida entera de rosa. Ella jamás bailaría ballet, solo para acabar casándose y teniendo hijos.

No. Bella sería algo más que eso.

Bella sería grande. Porque sabía lo que quería.

Y ese mismo día, Bella se dió cuenta de que ella marcaría la diferencia.

-¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí, por favor! -los gritos de su madre resonaron en las paredes de la diminuta casa blanca de Forks.

Bella, a paso lento, caminó por su habitación, y se contempló en el espejo.

A sus catorce años de edad, era todo lo contrario a una niña buena que se pueda imaginar.

Las niñas de su clase en el instituto de Forks iban siempre muy _pijas, _con el pelo perfectamente cuidado y alisado, faldas, vestidos, y un sinfín de cosas más. Eso sí, todo _rosa. _

La mayoría practicaban Ballet, y soñaban con tutus rosas, y con representaciones de teatro en la escuela.

Todas menos Bella.

Ella tenía su propio estilo. Aunque claro, tenía que guardárselo para casa. Ella no quería vestir faldas ni vestidos _rosas. _Ella quería ir por la calle con sus vaqueros sueltos y sus camisetas anchas.

Ella no quería ir con bonitos zapatos de charol. Ella quería ir con sus zapatillas. Ella no quería llevar el perfecto pelo liso recogido con una perfecta diadema rosa. Ella quería llevar su pelo ondulado, y llevar su gorra. Ella quería eso.

Pero su madre no.

Su madre no aprobaba que Bella bailara Street. Nunca lo había aprobado.

Habían sido muchas caídas, muchos lloros. Tobillos torcidos, días en el hospital, enfados, gritos, desilusiones. Muchas emociones hasta que Bella se hartó.

Porque no soportaba tener que ensayar a escondidas sin que nadie lo supiera. Porque cuando se caía practicando, le decía a sus padres que se había tropezado. Eso fue hasta que su madre la descubrió, cuando tenía once años.

Bella practicaba en el garaje, intentando clavar el movimiento House, cuando su madre la pilló. Con sus vaqueros, sus zapatillas, su camiseta ancha, su pelo ondulado y su gorra.

Y entonces su madre puso el grito en el cielo.

Le gritó a su padre que había hecho para merecer una hija así. Por qué ella no podía tener una hija buena, como sus amigas, las madres de Ang y Jess. Porque a ella le había tocado tener una hija _anormal. _

Y eso a Bella le dolió. Corrió a su cuarto, y lloró. Y eso que ella no era de las que lloran facilmente.

Escuchó a Charlie gritarle a Renée que por muchas cosas que la pequeña niña fuera, era su hija, y no la podía tachar de anormal pro querer convertirla en algo fabricado. En algo _usado. _

Y si Bella tenía algo claro en la vida, a pesar de su corta edad, es que ella queriá ser nueva. Ella no quería ser como las otras chicas que solo se copiaban unas de otras. Ella quería ser especial. Ella no quería ser una chica. Ella quería ser _la chica. _

Y a partir de ese día, Bella se tenía que contentar con practicar cuando estaba sola en casa, y vestir como a ella le gustaba, solo cuando estaba en casa.

Los gritos de su madre volvieron a resonar en las paredes, y bajó. Corriendo, saltó las escaleras de dos en dos, y cuando le quedaban cuatro escalones, saltó e hizo una pirueta en el aire, aterrizando de pie.

Su madre la miraba con dolor e indignación. Todavía no aprobaba ese estilo callejero que su hija había optado por coger.

Cuando Bella nació, Renée supo que su hija no iba a ser una estrella más del firmamento, sino que iba a brillar con luz propia. Pero no se refería a esto.

Ella quería que su hija fuera como las demás, no una bailarina callejera.

-Bella, ¿que te he dicho de practicar en casa? -le preguntó, conteniendose para no gritarle.

-Mamá, ha sido solo una pirueta, y no digas que no ha molado. Ha sido flipante -la niña sonreía, y los ojos le brillaban de una manera especial.

Otra de las cosas que Renée tampoco aprobaba. El nuevo lenguaje de su hija. Las hijas de sus amigas hablaban siempre correctamente, como las señoritas.

Bella no, ella usaba expresiones de barriobajera. _Tronco, estás de coña, venga ya... _y muchas otras, unidas a ese tono impertinente, chulesco y arrogante que caracterizaba a la chica, la hacían imposible de aguantar.

-Bella, Mike ha venido a verte -y aún a pesar de todo. Su madre seguía intentando emparejarla con los chicos del pueblo. A su opinión. Páteticos y estúpidos todos.

-¡Que no aguanto más! ¡Que me dejes! -gritaba Bella, mientras cogía un bolso grande y empezaba a meter unas cuantas prendas de ropa y algunas cosas personales.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas a ir? No tienes dinero. Serás una bailarina callejera siempre -le contestó su madre en tono desdeñoso.

-Lejos. Lejos de tí, y de tus mierdas de ideas. ¿Sabes que? Puedo hacerlo, irme y no volver. Tu piensas que soy una bailarina callejera. Para mí es mucho más. Es realizar mi sueño. Es ser diferente. No ser una del montoń, ser yo misma. No me importan tus ideales, o si Jessica está ahora mismo bailando Ballet. ¿Para qué mierda quiero ser yo un tutú sin tetas? Dijiste una vez que yo no sería una estrella más en el firmamento, que brillaría con luz propia. Pues allá voy, a encontrar el lugar en el que brille con mi propia luz.

Se ajustó la gorra un poco más, que caía ladeada en su cabeza, y con un portazo, salió de casa de sus padres. Caminó. La primera vez que caminaba por las calles de Forks vestida, como su madre diría, de bailarina callejera.

Recordó aquella mañana, cuando había decidido poner punto y final a todo.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. Se había vestido con unos pantalones de chándal cortos, de color gris, una camiseta de tirantes anchos, y un jersey una talla más grande encima, pero le quedaba bien.

Sus zapatillas y su gorra fueron lo que remataron a su madre.

Y lo que estaba rematando en ese momento a la estúpida gente de Forks.

La miraban como si fuera un ficho raro, y ella sonrió, y mientras andaba hasta las afueras, hacia La Push para hablar con un amigo, les sacó su dedo corazón a todo ese jodido pueblo, y gritó, gritó porque no lo volvería a ver. Pero era un grito de felicidad.

-¡Eh, Vicky! Haz el movimiento más amplio -le ordené a la chica pelirroja. Mi mejor amiga aquí, pensé. Y era verdad.

Desde que, con dieciocho años, me había ido de Forks, y había aparecido en Londres, no podía recordar un solo momento sin Vicky. Con ella fundamos nuestro grupo. Un grupo de Street Dancers. Chicos y chicas que hacían lo mismo que yo. Que lo vivían con pasión.

Ensayábamos en las calles, donde podíamos. Íbamos a clubs a demostrar nuestro talento en batallas, y la verdad es que no éramos malos.

Y ahí estábamos, ensayando para las pruebas de Street Dance. Si las pasábamos, iríamos a la final. Y si ganábamos, podríamos llegar a representar a nuestro país en Nueva York. En la final de las finales.

Ahora, con mis veinte años recién cumplidos, estaba cumpliendo mi sueño.

La noche cayó. Y con esto cada uno se fue hacia sus respectivas casas.

Sonreí cuando Edward se acercó a mí. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, y juntos comenzamos a andar hacia el pequeño apartamento que amos compartíamos desde hace un año.

Lo había conocido cinco meses después de mi llegada, y él fue uno de los pilares imprescindibles para formar nuestro grupo, nuestra familia.

Fue como amor a primera vista. Verlo, y enamorarme. Enserio, tío.

Él, tan perfecto como era. Con sus ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo, y su torso bien definido por el Street Dance fue todo lo que necesité para caer a sus pies.

Aunque claro, decir que ese día me pilló casi desnuda, es otro asunto.

El caso es que él parecía sentir lo mismo por mí. Nos queríamos. Teníamos un sueño. Una pasión. Lo compartíamos.

Íbamos a llegar lejos. No solo nosotros dos, sino todo el grupo. Realmente éramos buenos, y lo demostrábamos cada vez que bailábamos.

Cuando era pequeña, se dedicaba a bailar delante del espejo de su habitación. Bella y su grupo de Street Dance arrasando en cualquier escenario, el público enloquecido. Eso le dio fuerzas cuando se fue de casa de sus padres. Y fue a Londres, donde el Street Dance le dio una nueva familia. Su grupo. Sigue bailando y soñando delante de ese espejo. Solo que ahora, comparte su sueño.*

_Porque una vez, mi madre me dijo que yo no iba a ser una estrella más del firmamento, sino que iba a brillar con luz propia, y aqúi estoy, cumpliendo mi sueño. Porque yo no era una más, yo era una en un millón. _

_***Esta frase es entera de StreetDance, yo solo he cambiado el nombre de Carly a Bella. **_

_**Bueno, esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os gsute. Creo que no me ha quedado muy bien, pero queria hacer algo para que no creyérais que estoy perdida :S**_

_**Haber, he tenido problemas familiares. Mis padres están divorciados, pero parecen que tienen un odio desmesurado entre ellos, y eso a mí me afecta, ya que soy la que casi siempre lo paga. **_

_**Pero bueno, que eso, que si no estoy actualizando mucho y tal es por eso. Ahora creo que tengo más inspiración, y voy a empezar con todo. **_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE! **_

_**Aquí, en España, el instituto empieza el 17 de Septiembre, pero me darán una semana sin hacer nada, así que a partir del 24 de Septiembre, solo actualizaré los fines de semana, ya que mi madre me ha dicho que si quiero estudiar en Inglaterra, tengo que ponerme las pilas, y eso significa estar sin ordenador y sin móvil toda la semana. Lo que me queda de verano lo voy a dedicar a escribir y traducir, escribir y traducir. Solo eso. Y cuando empieze el instituto, os juto por todos mis libros (y fijaos que tengo cientos de libros) que actualizaré al menos un capítulo de cada historia cada fin de semana. Al menos. Y si no puedo, avisaré. **_

_**En fin, que muchas gracias por todos los mensajes y por la tan buena acogida que tuvo la adaptación que hice. Puede que me embarque en otra adaptación, tengo bastantes libros cortos que adaptar. **_

_**OTRO AVISO. **_

_**En la adaptación, avisé de que estaba haciendo una adaptación, El Gremio de Los Magos, y que la iba a borrar. Bien, solo a una persona le ha gustado. Sé que hay gente que se ha leido estos libros, en fin, si a nadie le gusta, no importa. Yo voy a seguir actualizando por esta chica tan buena, que le dio la oportunidad. Muchas gracias cielo. (no puedo poner tu nombre porque no me va el internet muy bien, estoy subiendo esto desde casa de una amiga, y no puedo mirar como te llamabas). **_

_**Muchos besitos, y espero que estéis bien. **_

_**Los quiere. **_

_**Belly-Bells Potter Diggory. **_

_**Pd: Perdonad por la nota taaan larga xD**_


End file.
